Awkward
by RollChr
Summary: El amor de Hibari y Tsuna se ve perturbado por un italiano impertinente y sus atractivas guardianas pero Hibari no se quedara con los brazos cruzados y contara con la ayuda (la cual nunca pidió) de los demás guardianes, de un sicario, un francotirador y un cuarteto dinámico de conejos. HUMOR YAOI 1827 tonto pero acertado titulo!
1. Chapter 1

Ya tiene tiempito que quería escribir algo sobre Hibari y Tsuna en comprometedoras situaciones pero es que ahí sigue mi primer fic y ¡lo quiero acabar ya! Cuando quiero escribir no puedo porque ahí esta… incompleto… el pobre Tsuna ahí queda sentado con Reborn en ese costoso restaurante pero bueno *suspira cansada* lo terminare porque me hace sentir culpable.

**Sinopsis: **Un joven de porte elegante parece haberse enamorado de Sawada Tsunayoshi después de un "pequeño" incidente ocurrido en Italia ¿Qué harás Hibari Kyoya?

**Género: **Mas que nada humor por el numero de idiotas en este fic… yo le llamo "manada de idiotas" ya verán porque y claro romance… romance cómico xD ¡ya ni la cena nocturna les va a salir bien! Y poquis de dramas

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Akira Amano TTwTT *se va a llorar al rincón*

**Aclaraciones:**

-Habla de personajes-

"Pensamientos"

(a nadie le importa mi opinión)

_Flashback_

Algo de esto me recuerda a Sumomomo momomo

**Rating: **No lo sé, puede variar por el momento dejémoslo en K

* * *

***Sicilia, Italia***

**Mansión de la Famiglia Gazzara**

**Jueves 10: 47 a.m**

La tranquilidad era hermosa incluso daba ganas de suspender labores y que todos se tomaran el día libre, la seguridad charlaba sobre el bello clima o murmuraban sobre la famiglia invitada que había llegado en especial… el jefe, se rieron un poquito antes de que una explosión estallara un gran salón de estar, eso alarmo a todo el personal de la familia Gazzara, algo no muy grato había ocurrido.

-¡BASTARDO! COMO TE ATREVES A PROPONERLE "ESO" AL DECIMO ¡MERECES SER DESMENBRADO!- gritaba Gokudera zarandeando al un joven rubio que estaba muy asustado además de molesto por ser tocado por un tipo violento como Gokudera, los guardianes de Tsuna tenían diferentes reacciones a eso: Yamamoto trataba de tranquilizar al bombardero agresivo, Ryohei gritaba cosas extremas muy enojado, Chrome estaba en su lugar sonrojada mientras que a su lado Mukuro reía por las palabras recientes de dicho joven rubio, Lambo no importaba mucho pues estaba durmiendo, Hibari mirada al herbívoro en el piso como si lo que hubiera pasado no le importara… todo lo contrario, estaba incluso más enojado que Gokudera.

-Yo solo le comente que sus ojos eran muy lindos- trato de excusarse pero los guardianes de ese rubio se palmearon muy fuerte la cara, su jefe era así. Un idiota y un pervertido. Tsuna estaba allí parado detrás de Gokudera sin decir nada, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos por lo que era difícil decir que expresaba, Reborn sonriera como siempre un poco extrañado de que el castaño no detuviera a Gokudera.

"¿Sera que realmente se sintió ofendido?"

-¡Decimo! ¿Quiere que mate aquí mismo a este bastardo?- los guardianes de la familia Gazzara se levantaron para impedirlo pero la respuesta de Tsuna seria absoluta pero levanto la mirada con un semblante realmente serio que exalto a sus guardianes y a los presentes.

-Nos vamos a casa- sus guardianes se levantaron y siguieron a su jefe, sin decir nada más se retiraron dejando a medias una alianza la cual por desgracia para Gazzara se rechazaría. El francotirador se situaba en la segunda torre de la mansión dicho sujeto no podía dejar de reír, se sujetaba el estomago para que no se rompiera, a su alrededor habían envolturas de dulces como frituras y caramelos detrás de el sus compañeros los cuales eran tres conejitos que usaban mascaras para disfrazar su identidad (aunque suene estúpido).

-Jajajaja ese chico jajajajaja ¡es patético!- comenzó a patalear de la risa ya una vez cuando dejo de reír comenzó a desarmar su arma.- pensé que Giovanni di Gazzara sería un hombre serio que solo buscaba relaciones con Tsuna-san ¡qué bueno que me equivoque!- se palmeo la cabeza guardando su arma en su bolsa al igual que sus dulces.

Gumiya: ¡Haz bien tu trabajo imbécil, debiste haberlo matado mucho antes que Gokudera!

-No, no hay razón… alguien como él nunca lograra tener a Tsuna- Oz sonrió y subió a su cabeza con su patita acariciando al francotirador.

Oz: Pero venir hasta acá es innecesario digo Kyoya está ahí para proteger a Tsuna

El francotirador estaba ahí con el fin de asesinar al jefe de dicha familia para proteger a Tsuna ya que era el novio de su hermano mayor, pero ya que el sujeto era lamentable no valía la pena gastar tres de sus balas para matarlo. Recogió a sus conejos y se fue tarareando una canción de Daft Punk.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tsuna caminaba junto con Hibari, sus guardianes habían decidido dejarlos solos… menos Gokudera pero a ese se lo habían jalado.

-¿Te toco?- pregunto Hibari viendo al castaño todavía ofendido por lo anterior, este reacciono negando energéticamente la cabeza, Tsuna iba a suspirar pero el que se le había adelantado era Hibari cuyo suspiro era uno como de alivio.

-Perdón Kyoya debí ser más distante con Giovanni-san… realmente tenía una imagen totalmente diferente de el- claro, en sus retratos daba a mostrar a un hombre que iba en serio, y que cumplía con sus palabras. No pedía a un robot, pero no esperaba a un pervertido, realmente tenía que pensarlo dos o cuatro veces antes de hacer una alianza con esa famiglia. Hibari entrelazo sus dedos con los del castaño y caminaron hasta la limusina.

* * *

**Namimori, Japón**

**Preparatoria de Nami-chuu**

**Lunes **

Cuando el maestro había acabado de dictar la tarea (maldito) se había retirado dejando libres a sus alumnos, Tsuna estaba decaído en su lugar viendo borroso después de ver tantas ecuaciones y formulas incluso vio el pizarrón y murmuro "en esa ecuación hay un numero". Yamamoto y zarandeo divertido para despertarlo y claro recibió un regaño de Gokudera.

-Veo, borroso- murmuro y Gokudera muy firme registro su mochila ofreciendo sus lentes, el castaño acepto y se los coloco, bien… debía ir a un oculista pues se le fregó la vista de lejos.

-Te ves bien- comento Yamamoto poniéndose los lentes de Gokudera.

-¡Quítatelos se los di al Decimo!-

-Waah Gokudera ¡estas ciego! Es imposible ver con esto- le había ignorado y seguía jugando con ellos.

* * *

En la oficina de Comité de Disciplina estaba Hibari Kyoya trabajando, lucia muy ocupado y nadie se atrevía a interrumpirle solamente su canario llamado Hibird que le cantaba el himno de la escuela de la que estaba tan orgulloso; por otra parte está el Hibari más joven en la azotea comiendo frituras, Hibari Megumi el francotirador de antes acompañado de sus tres conejos.

Ambos Hibari dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, al mismo tiempo levantaron lentamente la vista, cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron en su olfato.

Gumiya: ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunto el conejo líder muy serio pero se le encimo Lupin muy animado

Lupin: ¿Oliste las crepas?

-No… es algo mas- comento y al momento que Hibari Kyoya olfateo, el también como si estuvieran sincronizados.

*olfatear* *olfatear*

Fue entonces que ambos se dieron cuenta era el intenso olor a una fragancia a rosas y esa la conocían, Hibari Kyoya se levanto alistando sus tonfas valiéndole comino el trabajo mientras que Hibari Megumi agarro su maleta de la escuela la cual entre sus útiles traía consigo un par de pistolas de calibre 45.

Ambos Hibari caminaban con un paso seguro y rápido en cierto pasillo, ambos de encontraron se vieron unos momentos y Megumi fue el que asintió para luego seguir a su hermano mayor

-Son una molestia- comento el prefecto

-Realmente lo son, Kyoya-ni…- comento el menor, poniéndose ambos en la entrada de la escuela viendo a los guardianes de aquella vez.

-Famiglia Gazzara- comento el Hibari menor

-Herbívoras- dijo el azabache lo que hizo que los guardianes se tensaron por la extraña forma de llamarlos. La guardiana de la tormenta era una mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso de cabellos castaños intensos y una mirada potente como la de Hibari vistiendo un uniforme que concordaba con las demás guardianas en su mano traía una espada de madera que se usaba para el kendo.

-No malinterprete esto Hibari-san estamos aquí con otras intenciones- la mirada de Hibari se afilo mas. La guardiana de la lluvia era una jovencita rubia seguramente de secundaria de ojos avellana y por sus facciones se diría que era de una actitud vivaz.

-Hibari-sama ¡No tiene nada de qué preocuparse venimos a disculparnos en nombre de Boss!- dijo la chica rubia de actitud vivaz revelando que tenía una voz infantil y alegre; la guardiana del rayo era una mujer joven de lentes que se veía madura y responsable de cabellos castaños cenizos tirando a un extraño verde que dio un paso.

-Para eso necesitamos hablar con su jefe, Sawada Tsunayoshi- Hibari reacciono sacando sus tonfas y Megumi jalaba el gatillo de su pistola apuntando hacia la guardiana del rayo, las chicas se tensaron pero no mostraron ser cobardes… excepto la guardiana de la lluvia.

-¡En serio venimos con la intención de disculparnos con su jefe!- alzo la voz la guardiana del sol quien una hermosa mujer que se veía muy amable y lucia nerviosa, esta era de bellos castaños cenizos amarrados en dos coletas flojas.-… Niño, por favor deja de apuntarme con tu pistola- suplico la guardiana del sol pero Megumi no hizo caso.

-Están en mi territorio, será mejor que se vayan o si no… las morderé hasta la muerte- amenazo y entre las guardianas la de la niebla rió sonrojada.

-Qué remedio seremos mordidas hasta la muerte- su tono se escucho tan lujurioso que hizo que Hibari se sintiera por primera vez mal, por la cabeza de las guardianas bajo una gota de sudor frio por la sadomasoquista de la guardiana de la niebla que era de cabellos negros y lacios.

-Sus amenazas no servirán contra nosotras Hibari-san- una guardiana se abrió paso entre ellas dando a ver una bellísima mujer (como todas) de cabello largo color rojo escarlata que le llegaba hasta media espalda tenía una lunar en su mejilla y de labios carnosos, con una voz gruesa y sensual por la reacción de las guardianas se diría que esta mujer era la más fuerte de todas.

-Soy la guardiana de la nube de la famiglia Gazzara y mano derecha de nuestro estúpido boss- Megumi se sorprendió ante sus palabras pero ahora apuntaba a dicha guardiana.

-Si yo fuera tu niño, bajaría el arma- le recomendó y Megumi chasqueo la lengua.

"¡¿Quién se cree esta mujer?! Diciendo eso ¡podría matarla en cualquier momento!" pensó enojado Megumi pero miro a Hibari y dio un paso enfrente cosa que surtió efecto en las guardianas y retrocedieron, menos la guardiana de la nube.

-Ya lo he dicho Hibari Kyoya, no nos iremos hasta que veamos en persona a Sawada Tsunayoshi-

-Entonces tendré que- antes de morderlas hasta la muerte fue interrumpido por el grito exaltado de la guardiana de la lluvia qué apunto el helicóptero que se acercaba a la escuela y de ahí apareció Giovanni lo que causo el impacto de sus guardianas... bueno, sintieron pena ajena.

-De-debes estar jodiendo- murmuro Megumi observando el aura "masculina" y rosa del joven el cual a su alrededor habían rosas y brillitos al estilo Shoujo.

-¡Boss!- Exclamo la guardiana de la tormenta

-Tch, ese idiota- murmuro guardiana de la nube.

Gumiya: esta… caminando y bailando.

Oz:… Es un sujeto excéntrico ¿eh?

Lupin: ¡Siento lastima por Tsuna!

-Yo también siento lastima- comento Megumi pero las chicas y Hibari menor sintieron una ráfaga de aire cuando lo notaron Hibari ya no estaba.

* * *

En el salón de Tsuna y los demás estaban entretenidos conversando y esperando a que comenzara la siguiente clase pero todos los alumnos se asustaron cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente viendo que estaba un rubio italiano y en su mano tenía una rosa (con espinas, el muy idiota olvido de quitárselas) y con una pose melodramática.

-¿Quién es este payaso?- comento Hana no muy cómoda por la presencia del rubio, Kyoko rió por su entrada y Haru exclamo un "hahi".

-¡Ese bastardo!-

-El pervertido de la otra vez-

-¡Buongiorno il mio bambino!- Tsuna retrocedió sintiendo escalofríos por la forma tan... extraña en la que se acercaba a él, con extrema delicadeza agarro la mano de Tsuna y le planto un beso en ella, cosa que sonrojo a Gokudera hirviendo de celos e ira y Yamamoto reía. Tsuna exclamo un insonoro "hii" mientras veía la forma de escapar.

-… es gay- comento Hana

- es un italiano gay- corrigió Haru sorprendida y sonrojada.

-¡Yo prefiero el término "Tsunasexual"!- y se giro otra vez a ver al tierno y asustado castaño que tenía enfrente… girando la cabeza melodramáticamente.

-No temas de mi _bambino_, no te haré daño- Gokudera intervino entre los dos rojo de la furia, Tsuna suspiro aliviado respirando aire fresco.

-¡Insolente! ¿Qué no ves que es de mala educación intervenir entre un prohibido amorío?- llevo su mano a su frente como si estuviera muy dolido sentimentalmente.

-Bueno… yo no le llamaría amor desu- comento Haru

-ni prohibido- murmuro Kyoko

-¡A callar!- silencio el italiano.- Estoy aquí por una razón- anuncio (¡Hibari, estas tardando en llegar!) se acerco nuevamente a Tsuna con desesperación y pasión, poniéndose de rodillas ocasionando gritos en las mujeres y gestos de asco en los hombres.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi- el castaño trago saliva (¡Run bitch ruun!) y nuevamente se escucho un estruendo en la puerta del salón como si alguien hubiera chocado con ella, escasos segundos vieron que él quien se dio el trancazo con la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Hibari Kyoya (su frente estaba roja por el trancazo que se dio ;w;)

-¡Forma una alianza conmigo y cásate conmigo!- Hubo un silencio incomodo que ni siquiera Hibari quiso romper.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAAAN D: Mañana escribo la continuación xD porque esto al escribirlo admito que me dio risa, bueno ¿Qué opinan? ¿Le gusto? Espero que si porque ame los conejitos de Megumi, este personaje ya estaba en otro fic pero… en ese fic es más grande y en este… imagínense a un chico de 14 años al parecer este también es azabache pero tiene ciertas partes de su cabello pintado de azul, espero que Megumi también sea bien recibido por ustedes ^^ ¡es un chico realmente tierno como el maíz! *lo zarandea* y las guardianas son todas una sexis mujeres. Ese rubio italiano es pervertido xD ¡Quiero saber que opinan! Pueden incluso aportar ideas! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola curiosas lectoras (: He aquí el segundo capitulo, que el por cierto estaba planeado que esto se escribiría un lunes y que se subiría el martes pero ya estamos a viernes y justo ahora estoy comenzando xD muchas de ustedes son estudiantes como yo así que deben sentir lo que es estar ocupada en fin… ahora… *mirando a la nada* disfruten esto mientras yo sigo pensando sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

**Sinopsis: **Un joven de porte elegante parece haberse enamorado de Sawada Tsunayoshi después de un "pequeño" incidente ocurrido en Italia ¿Qué harás Hibari Kyoya?

**Nota: **Les diré el nombre de las guardianas de Giovanni:

**Género: **Mas que nada humor por el numero de idiotas en este fic… yo le llamo "manada de idiotas" ya verán porque y claro romance… romance cómico xD ¡ya ni la cena nocturna les va a salir bien! Y poquis de dramas

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Akira Amano TTwTT *se va a llorar al rincón*

**Aclaraciones:**

-Habla de personajes-

"Pensamientos"

(a nadie le importa mi opinión)

_Flashback_

Algo de esto me recuerda a Sumomomo momomo

**Rating: **No lo sé, puede variar por el momento dejémoslo en K

* * *

En una bellísima casa de verano en las afueras de Namimori una joven señorita de unos 12 años de cabellos cortos y rubios con unos expresivos ojos color avellana con una sonrisa extendida que daba alegría por donde caminaba diciendo "¡hola!" a cualquier ser viviente que se cruzara en su camino pero toda persona que pasaba cerca de ella sentían recorrer un escalofrió al ver que en su mano tenía solamente la cabeza de un hombre, seguramente otro invasor, esta era la guardiana de la lluvia. Anya

Pero bueno eso no es importante, resulta que Anya caminaba junto con la cabeza degollada de alguien cuando de pronto escucho un estrepitoso grito de una niña, un terrible grito gutural que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta el grito provenía de la habitación de su jefe entonces sin dudarlo fue a averiguar el extraño grito

-¡Boss escuche un grito que suce-

-Aaaaaaaaaaah Ali~ ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?- la rubia quedo un poco espantada al ver a su jefe en medio de un charco grande de lagrimas pesadas, el grito de niña de antes, provenía de su jefe. Otra vez. Sentía vergüenza ajena.

-¡Cierra la boca ya estúpido jefe!- grito la guardiana de la nube, Alilem tratando de callar a su estúpido jefe pero era como un bebe, solo hacia mas escándalo pero la pobre guardiana de la nube estaba estresada así que Anya le trato de ayudar

-Tranquilo Boss ¡mire! Le traeré agua para que se tranquilice-

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! EL TOMABA AGUA- solo rompió en un llanto peor que el de un crio, causo la molestia de sus demas guardianas, aunque claro que no expresaron su molestia pero buscaban la razón de su llanto por lo que miraron a la mano derecha del idiota tirado en el suelo, Alilem suspiro y se cruzo de brazos para explicarles la situación a las demas guardianas.

-Como podrán saber hace dos días Giovanni-sama fue directamente a confesársele a Decimo Vongola- llevo su mirada cargada de estrés y odio hacia su jefe.- el muy idiota confianzudo fue rechazado-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron las guardianas al unisonó, esto era impactante.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama ha… ¡¿rechazado a Boss?!- la guardiana de la niebla (Miyuki) su jefe había sido rechazado por primera vez esta era una noticia realmente sorprendente pues se le era considerado como todo un Don Juan… y pervertido además de asaltacunas, pedófilo y un poco necrofilico… solo un poco.

-No lo puedo creer- murmuro la guardiana del sol (Roro) está siempre tenía sus ojos cerrados por lo que sus facciones siempre lucían suaves.- Alilem-chan debe saber algo de esto ¿Qué ocurrió?- La guardiana de la nube comenzó hacer memoria.

_**Flashback**_

_-¡Cásate conmigo!- todo el mundo cayo sus murmuros cuando dijo la parte más vergonzosa e importante incluso Giovanni maldijo el silencio mientras que Gokudera estaba rojo echando humos de la furia mientras que Yamamoto miraba de forma seria al rubio que estaba de rodillas sosteniendo la mano de Tsuna, este estaba muy avergonzado. Hibari por su parte tenía grandes deseos de llevarse al castaño a un lugar donde el italiano no lo encontrara._

_-Uhm…- miro el techo rezando encontrar la respuesta a eso.- Bueno… veras- antes de rechazarle, el rubio alzo la voz._

_-¡Te juro que te amo! Nunca he amado tanto a alguien- Alilem había llegado a tiempo para observarlo todo pero claro estaba que sabia la respuesta final de Sawada Tsunayoshi sin embargo no interrumpía porque esta era una clásica escena de las novelas, una de sus favoritas._

_-Tu… bastardo- Gokudera estaba por intervenir cuando Tsuna agarro valentía de quien sabe donde pero sus ojos estaban llorosos, a todos se les estrujo el corazón al ver a Tsuna al borde de estallar en llanto._

_-¡Perdón pero no quiero casarme con un pervertido!- y salió corriendo hacia los brazos de Hibari, los estudiantes, los dos guardianes de Tsuna, el director, el maestro e incluso Hibari quedaron con la boca abierta por el rotundo rechazo por parte de Tsuna es decir, habían mejores formas de rechazar y de todas tenía que ser esa. Lo de "no quiero casarme con un pervertido" estaba de sobra._

_Alilem trataba de no tratar de reír. En fin, eso era lo que había sucedido_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-… Con que… eso paso ¿eh?- miraba el recuerdo la guardiana de la tormenta (Olivia) con una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras que la guardiana del rayo (Gina) quien mantenía la compostura y como toda genio se ajustaba los lentes pero sus pensamientos era todo un desorden.

-E-eso es inusual… Boss que fuera rechazado, y prefirió a su guardián de la nube Hibari Kyoya- de pronto el oído de Giovanni se hizo extremadamente grande escuchando el nombre del joven azabache de hace dos días y como si fuera magia se levantado con un porte elegante y firme ajustándose la corbata.

-¡Ha vuelto a la normalidad!- exclamaron sus guardianas por el drástico cambio de su jefe, eso también era impresionante de él. El rubio carraspeo y tomo un sorbo a su taza de té que había aparecido de la nada.

-… Ya veo… Hibari Kyoya se hace llamar el guardián de la nube de Sawada Tsunayoshi… muy bien, lo acepto-

-¡¿EH?!- Giovanni agarro un dardo y por arte de magia había en la pared una foto de Hibari el cual había sido destruida por el dardo lanzado.

-Acepto el reto, Hibari Kyoya-

***-*Casa de los Hibari*-***

**Miércoles. 4:28 p.m**

Maravilloso sonido de silencio y paz, el canto de los pajarillos y el sonido de las hojas de los arboles al mecerse con el suave viento, los pequeños conejos corrían provocando los pequeños sonidos del pasto, el sonido que hacia el _fūrin_ (campanilla de viento) era tanta tranquilidad que Megumi podría tirarse y dormitar

*beso* *beso* *beso*

… Como iba diciendo, ah~ que maravillosa estación el sol era imponente y el cielo tan limpio acompañado de nubes solitarias incluso era un día perfecto para ir a la piscina a disfrutar.

*mua* *mua*

E-e-esto se puede disfrutar más con una paleta de hielo ¡no hay nada mejor que!

*BESO DE LENGUA*

-¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS! BASTA YA, ME HACEN SENTIR INCOMODO TENIENDOLOS ATRÁS BESUQUEANDOSE Y NI SE DIGA CUANDO VAN AL CINE ¡ES PERTURBADOR! SI SE VAN A INTERCAMBIAR BABAS HAGANLO EN SILENCIO, POR TODOS LOS JODIDOS CIELOS ME DAN ASCO, POR COSAS COMO ESAS CREO QUE VOY A MORIR SOLO-

-Si quieres desahogarte allí está la puerta- señalo Hibari la salida, Tsuna estaba demasiado apenado como para decir algo, ahí tenía el hilo de baba en su boca.

-Perdón Megumi-

-No puedo tomarle en serio si tiene las babas de mi hermano escurriendo- el castaño sobresalto limpiándose la boca muy avergonzado, el menor suspiro enfurruñado.

-Me iré a desahogar en la puerta- se resigno y agarro a la cría de conejo llamado Ginger y con un andar de jorobado se fue directamente a la salida azotando un poco la puerta.

Gumiya: necesita una novia… urgentemente.

-Kyoya ¿está bien que lo hayas dejado así?- Tsuna estaba preocupado por el, era como una versión de Hibari mas distraída

-El herbívoro se sabe cuidar solo- bufo el mayor continuando con lo suyo.

* * *

Pateaba la piedrita llevaba así como 10 minutos incluso le había tomado cariño a la piedra pero su corazón se partió en diez mil pedacitos cuando un camión paso y se llevo a la piedra, Megumi le grito al camionero que era un maldito atropella-piedras pero a los segundos se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo y se fue de largo

Ginger: ¿Qué pasa Megu?

Pregunto la cría de conejo ambos sentándose en una banca de un parque donde los niños jugaban, un lugar lleno de divertidas atracciones y uno que otro hombre repartiendo globos o dulces a los niños, las madres en medio del chisme y jóvenes enamorados… como Hibari y Tsuna.

"Wao… esto es deprimente" suspiro y vio de reojo al pequeño conejo quien estaba con la tentación de jugar en la resbaladilla y sonrió llevando al pequeño conejo hasta el juego.

"¡No, no, no! ellos tienen la culpa de tantas habitaciones que hay en la casa justamente tenían que escoger la sala de estar ¡yo estaba ahí primero! Tenía el derecho absoluto pero todos los días es lo mismo, el problema no es Tsuna-san ¡Es el tonto de Kyoya-ni! Si estuviera aquí Hajime-ni todo seria más divertido"

Ginger: ¡Mira Megu, conseguí un collar de campanita- Megumi lo noto cuando el pequeño caminaba se escuchaba el tintineo de la campana… ESPERA UN MOMENTO, ¿CON QUE DINERO?

-¿Cómo te lo compraste? ¡Lo robaste!- entonces vio que el conejito fue cargado por un chico alto rubio que le hizo estremecer, su sonrisa, sus ojos le provocaron un parálisis y un sonrojo muy notorio.

-Oh, lo he comprado yo como un pequeño regalo de mi parte- rio el joven rubio.

Ginger: Gracias Dino

"Dino Cavallone" reconoció Megumi agarrando al pequeño conejo en sus brazos

-¿Estás bien Megumi? tu cara esta roja- el azabache teñido sobresalto comenzado a tartamudear y decir alguna buena excusa.

-E-e-e-estoy enfermo- estornudo de manera mal fingida ni siquiera el conejo se lo creyó pero Dino era una persona era muy torpe así que se lo creyó y puso su mano en la frente de Megumi lo que lo puso más rojo

-Estas realmente caliente ¿Acaso Kyoya no te cuida? Sera mejor que vayamos a que te recuestes-

-¡POR DIOS NO!-"no cuando esta Hibari y Tsuna allí ellos seguramente ahora…".- es decir… estoy bien, mas importante ¿Qué haces aquí en Namimori?-

-Hahaha pues he venido para ver los avances de Kyoya, el es un sujeto muy fuerte- comento el rubio reconociendo la fuerza del azabache, por otra parte Megumi veía a Dino con un aura rosa y brillos pero sacudió su cabeza despejando esos ridículos pensamientos "¡el amor no existe para él!" Se lo repetía miles de veces.

-Ya veo… Kyoya-ni sin duda es fuerte- sonrió Megumi recordando la razón por la cual admiraba a su hermano mayor.- Dino-san también es usted muy fuerte- entonces le cayó el veinte y se puso de nervios ante la estupidez que había dicho, no vaya a ser que confunda eso como una confesión de amor *sarcasmo*.- Di-digo yo también lo soy, podría a derrotar a ustedes dos al mismo tiempo- Ginger se palmeo la cara.

-Tienes razón- asintió el rubio.- Pero aun me sigue preocupando tu condición, tal vez tendrás temperatura- de pronto el corazoncito del azabache se ilumino "¿Preocupado por mi?"

**AlterMegumi:** _¡Como crees eso cabeza hueca! Concéntrate Megumi tu eres un sujeto que no conoce el amor ¿recuerdas la piedra del camino? ese será el único que amaras en toda tu vida_

**Megumi: **_La piedra… oye, eso que dijiste fue un poco duro… pero… no lo sé, creo que tienes razón_

_**AlterMegumi: **__¡Pero claro que tengo razón!_

Se debatía mentalmente sobre el "ridículo" amor el sonido de la puerta que abría Dino le despertó y despertó de sus pensamientos viendo que estaba en casa ya, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y sobresalto mirando a Dino

-¿Veníamos camino a casa?- pregunto Megumi

-si… estabas comenzando a tambalearte, Ginger me explico que últimamente no dormías bien ya decía yo que no estabas bien- Megumi ladeo la cabeza mirando a su conejo con cierta aura asesina pero ahora el problema era que si Hibari y Tsuna seguían en su plan amoroso, lo más seguro era que no se fue como por tres horas.

-Está bien… supongo que el trabajo que me han encargado me ha dejado agotado-

Ginger: te toca vigilar de noche, te recuerdo

-ah cierto…- se quito los zapatos pasando por donde estaban escuchando los sonidos raros… NO PUEDE SER CIERTO "¡TODAVIA!" entonces cuando Dino estaba por entrar Megumi le detuvo.

-NO PASES- le detuvo a lo que el rubio ladeaba la cabeza.- HAY RATAS-

-¿en serio? te puedo ayudar a sacarlas- se ofreció muy sonriente Dino

"Sacarlas, exacto eso me encantaría pero es difícil" lloro el azabache, y corrió a la sala pateando la puerta lo que llamo la atención de Hibari y Tsuna.

-descuida DINO-SAN pateare suavemente la puerta espero que con eso las ratas SE CALMEN- pateaba mas fuerte conforme hablaba, Tsuna se preguntaba que pasaba así que se levanto a ver al mismo tiempo Dino pasaba para ver las ratas.

-¡LES DARE TIEMPO PARA QUE SE ARREGLEN!-

Gumiya: DEJA DE GRITAR, CARAJO

Les conejo líder muy enojado le aventó al azabache menor un sartén en la cabeza, tiene muy buena suerte cuando Tsuna abrió la puerta y sostuvo al chico a tiempo… sarcásticamente hablando… porque Dino era muy idiota y cayó encima de esos dos. Ginger se puso encima de esa montaña de herbívoros se dio cuenta que los sonidos raros provenían de una película que pasaba en la tele, Hibari y Tsuna lo más probable es que ya tenían de haber acabado.

Ginger: Hibari y Tsuna ¿ya acabaron de besuquearse y todo?

-¿Qué? ¿Besarse?- reacciono Dino se habían olvidado de decirle el único que no sabía de la relación de Hibari y Tsuna era Dino

-¿Qué hace Dino-san aquí?-

Oz: Ah, la cabeza de Megumi está sangrando

Tsuna y Dino reaccionaron espantados pues incluso se había abierto la cabeza, Hibari muy tranquilo seguía viendo la película sin prestarle la mínima atención al escándalo que se hacía entre el castaño, el rubio y los conejos.

* * *

**.**

**Una hora después**

**.**

* * *

Megumi yacía reposando en un kotatsu completamente inconsciente, después Gumiya fue regañado y ahora solo era Dino, Tsuna y Hibari.

-… entonces déjenme ver si entendí… Tu y Kyoya llevan siendo novios desde hace 5 meses y yo ni enterado porque aunque Tsuna insistió en decirle Kyoya no quería por el simple hecho de que no quería recibir más "felicidades" y "herbívoros" a su alrededor… bueno, es una historia bastante creíble- rio Dino tomando un sorbo de su té.

-A-así es, siento que no te hayamos dicho antes… así no tendrías que haber sido parte de un gran escándalo- Dino negó energéticamente la cabeza creyendo que en realidad había sido algo divertido… excepto la parte cuando el azabache recibe un sartenazo (ahora que lo pienso estos Hibari se andan dando trancazos por doquier xD primero la puerta ahora el sartén)

Oz: Gumiya esta vez te pasaste cuando se levante Megumi,vas a disculparte.

Gumiya: jum como sea el chico al final es el que se disculpa.

Oz: Pídele disculpa de rodillas o si no hare de tu existencia un infierno, maldito

Gumiya: Ingrato soy tu superior

Oz: Te autoproclamaste líder idiota ¿Lo has olvidado? Al que votaron para líder era yo pero decidí darte el puesto porque me dabas lastima

Lupin, Ginger: Uuuuuh eso duele

-U-ustedes dos, tranquilos- trato de calmar Tsuna pero Gumiya su pelaje blanco era rojo era impresionante que toda esa carga de ira la soportara un animal delicado.

Gumiya: ¿¡BUSCAS PELEA!?

Oz: POR MI PERFECTO

-Increíble estoy presenciando una pelea de conejos- rio Dino emocionado por la batalla entre conejos

Lupin: olvídalo Gumiya no hagas enojar a Oz ¿Ya te olvidaste de lo que pasó hace dos años?

Enseguida Gumiya recordó eso como si fuera un choque de carga eléctrica comenzó a ver toda una película de toda su vida hasta que llego a ese día… hace dos años, el maldito de Oz el... No pudo seguir contando pues cayó en trauma.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto curioso Tsuna mirando a Lupin

Lupin: Lo que paso en Estocolmo…

Ginger: Se queda en Estocolmo.

Completó el conejito joven ambos temblando del miedo, y sus ojos quedaron en blanco es mas solo se movieron y ahora los tres conejos traumados murmuraban cosas inentendibles

-Me pregunto yo ¿qué demonios paso?- se pregunto Tsuna

El resto de la tarde se fue esta manera todos ajenos a lo que planeaba Giovanni para obtener el amor de Sawada Tsunayoshi


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente… ay diosito santo, debo ¿disculparme? Por el ligero atraso que tuve, me disculpare al estilo de una de mis maestras: De antemano me disculpo con todas ustedes. Aunque la tuve pesada no les mentiré… pero apuesto que nadie quiere saber sobre la escuela xD les entiendo y entonces creo que sin más comencemos este capitulo y como es rating K lo único que nos espera son: babosadas, mamadas, puertazos, sartenazos y humor sano… que a veces roza las insinuaciones.

**Sinopsis: **Un joven de porte elegante parece haberse enamorado de Sawada Tsunayoshi después de un "pequeño" incidente ocurrido en Italia ¿Qué harás Hibari Kyoya?

**Género: **Mas que nada humor por el numero de idiotas en este fic… yo le llamo "manada de idiotas" ya verán porque y claro romance… romance cómico xD ¡ya ni la cena nocturna les va a salir bien! Y poquis de dramas

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Akira Amano TTwTT *se va a llorar al rincón*

**Aclaraciones:**

-Habla de personajes-

"Pensamientos"

(A nadie le importa mi opinión)

_Flashback_

Algo de esto me recuerda a Sumomomo momomo

**Rating: **No lo sé, puede variar por el momento dejémoslo en K

* * *

**Centro de Namimori**

**12:00 P.M**

_Mataría a esos dos. _No importa cuánto le costara esta vez lo haría porque esos dos engendros hacían lo que querían, cuando querían y cuanto quisieran nunca se les impuso limites a ciertos diablillos, actualmente habían transcurrido meses desde que no se reunían y debía ser sincero, el tenia la pequeña esperanza de que los mocosos hayan cambiado tan siquiera un poco.

Fue un absoluto idiota. Hibari Hajime no dejaría ni las cenizas de sus inútiles hermanos

Pero permítanme, describirles la situación en la que estaba este joven adulto. Justo ese día tenía prisa de llegar a Namimori pues quería ver a los pequeños demonios, le resultaba molesto no saber de ellos (en realidad estaba preocupado) ninguno de sus dos familiares contestaban el mendigo teléfono. Maldijo el hecho de tener _esta_ clase de hermanos, empaco sus cosas y tomo vuelo a Japón por desgracia el vuelo de Estocolmo a Tokio estaba atrasado y tuvo que esperar mucho, cosa que no le gustaba pero finalmente llego. Dentro del avión, había un sinfín (exageradamente hablando) de herbívoros le toco lugar junto con un mugroso niño de 5 años el cual se llamaba Jorge, bueno… Panchito para su madre, condenado niño escandaloso.

_-Mamá… quiero ir al baño-_

_-Ay hijito, bueno vamos te ayudo-_

_-¡NOOO! QUIERO IR AL BAÑO-_

_-Por eso, a eso vamos-_

_-PERO MAMÀ QUIERO HACER DEL DOS-_

_"hijo de puta" eso fue lo que pensó nuestro desafortunado personaje, pero intento mantener la cordura, debía ser firme._

_-Panchito, anda vamos para que hagas del baño-_

_-Pero… yo quiero hacer aquí-_

_"Grandísimo hijo de puta"._

_-como crees Panchito- y su madre parecía tenerle miedo al mocoso, quería tomarlo en sus brazos pero a la vez no, Hajime rodó los ojos por lo exagerada que era esa herbívora, al mínimo contacto entre su madre y Panchito, el mugre niño empezó a patalear y a gritar como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel, pobre de nuestro Hajime el pobre sentía sus tímpanos quebrarse, otra perfecta comparación era la de el grito del niño con la del chillido de un cerdo en el matadero. Algo similar a eso, si._

_-deja de llorar, mi niño… mira te daré una paleta de cereza-_

_-¡ODIO LA CEREZA!- y como loca la mujer comenzó a buscar más dulces en su bolsa, su cara de infinito espanto predicaba algo malo._

_-bueno, entonces que te parece ¿Zarzamora?-_

_-NO ME GUSTA-_

_-¿frutilla?-_

_-ME DA CARIES-_

_-¿Plátano?-_

_-YA ME LOS ACABE-_

_-¿Chile?-_

_-QUE ASCO-_

_¿Carlota con limón?-_

_-ESAS SOLO TE GUSTAN A TI-_

_Estaba teniendo un tic nervioso en su ojo, sus gritos le dejaban sordo incluso pasajeros más lejanos se quejaban del escándalo que hacia el niño. Señores, no comprenden el sufrimiento del azabache estaba a lado del niño y estaba en la etapa de convulsiones._

_-¡MIRA UNA PALETA DE UVA!- el niño extendió sus manos hacia la paleta y por fin, la madre aprovecho y se lo llevo al bendito baño, todo volvió a la tranquilidad… JAJAJA… JA ingenuo Hajime._

El viaje era algo tardado pero con tal de ver a sus hermanos el aguantaría, el viaje termino bien… todos los pasajeros estaban bien incluso Panchito a excepción del azabache quien seguía con su tic nervioso y sus ligeras convulsiones siempre le agradeció al Señor de tener más autocontrol que su hermano menor, Kyoya. _Viva Cristo rey.__  
_

* * *

Ahora en Namimori con un retraso de 7 horas pero ya conocían el dicho: mejor tarde que nunca. Pero ellos, abusaron de ese dicho… ABUSARON DEL MALDITO DICHO. Hajime estaba más feliz ya que estaba en Namimori, pero no tenía a ningún conocido ni subordinado alrededor pero ya recordó la razón por la que viene solo: debía admitirlo, estaba emocionado y feliz porque iría a ver a sus hermanos menores tanto era su buen humor que le dio el día libre a su secretaria a los demás.

Pero ahora, el clima nocturno ese día no era precisamente "perfecto" más bien era terrible, se pronosticaba mal tiempo ese día pero nunca se le ocurrió ver las noticias, Kyoya seguía sin contestar su celular, mucho menos Megumi… su cuñado Sawada Tsunayoshi lo conocía bien, ese pequeño seguramente lo tenía apagado o Kyoya le obligo a apagarlo para que nadie les interrumpiera.

Los conocía muy bien a esos tres tontos; el joven adulto tenía sus cabellos negros empapados por la violenta lluvia, su flequillo le tapaba por completo un ojo, usaba un traje negro con camisa color gris con su corbata negra y unos zapatos Oxford negros ese gusto extraños por las tonalidades de gris, miraba a su celular marcando por novena vez a Kyoya

-…- vamos, contesta

-…- maldito Kyoya

-… ¡Hibari, Hibari!- escucho el teléfono ser contestado al fin iba a decir algo pero luego.

Ginger: ¡Holiii~ oye ¿Cómo se llama esto?- era la voz de uno de las estúpidas mascotas de su otro hermano.

Oz: es un mensaje de voz… tu llamada no pudo ser contestada porque- y entonces el conejo fue interrumpido por un estruendo y unos de "hii" de Tsuna y risas de Megumi y por ahí un "kamikorosu" de Kyoya y luego la mensajería de voz se corto.

"¿Qué clase de mensaje es ese?" Se harto. SE HARTO. IBA MATAR ESOS TRES, POR DEJARLO EN MEDIO DE LA LLUVIA Y POR HACERLE SENTIR FELIZ Y EMOCION EN VANO ¡SON HERBIVOROS FRITOS!

* * *

**Casa de Hibari**

**10:00 P.M Jueves**

**(Dos horas antes del acontecimiento del hermano mayor).**

Megumi preparaba la cena, su dolor de cabeza ya se había ido solo la tenia vendada, Gumiya termino disculpándose y Dino le regalo flores por su pronta recuperación, pero bueno… hoy estaba muy feliz porque Tsuna se quedaría a dormir, en mente ya tenía una serie de cosas para una piyamada: cazar conejos, guerra de conejos (en vez de golpearse con almohadas, se usan a los conejos) ponerle la cola al conejo, ver películas de terror… sobre un conejo asesino. Tenía todo planeado.

Gumiya: Antes de que empieces con tus rarezas, mocoso Tsuna viene solo porque Kyoya se lo pidió ¿Y sé lo que significa?-

-… Dime Gumi-chan ¿Te gustaria ser el conejillo de indias de mi nuevo experimento?- el conejo trago grueso.- Eso pensé- mientras tanto Kyoya esperaba "pacientemente" al Tsuna pero mientras tanto se encontraba entretenido jalándole la orejas a Ginger, el pobre reía al sentir ser jaloneado.

-¿Qué acaso no siente dolor?- se pregunto Kyoya alzándolo de la orejas todo su mendigo peso lo soportaban sus orejas, interesante.

Oz: es un pequeño masoquista.

Entonces, sonó el timbre cosa que alerto a los inquilinos de la casa y más a los conejos que solo escucharon el timbre y corrieron hacia la puerta para recibir al castaño. Kyoya recibió al castaño pero no lucia muy feliz pues no venia solo.

-Gokudera Hayato- el aludido chasqueo la lengua disgustado mientras que Tsuna con la mirada parecía disculparse.

-Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que el Decimo estará bien- se excuso mientras que el azabache frunció el ceño y estaba por jalarse al castaño y cerrarle la puerta en la cara al peli plata que mal que en ese momento interfirió el molesto azabache menor.

-¿Gokudera-san? Kyoya-ni no me menciono nada de que iba a venir- se lo pensó un momento antes ensanchar su sonrisa y agarrar al castaño.- Bueno, entre más personas ¡es más divertido! Genial mi primera piyamada en años-

Gumiya: y por favor que no suceda como en la primera

-ehm… ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Tsuna cargando al conejo en brazos

Gumiya: En su primera piyamada cometió la borregada de hacer un concurso del quien tome mas whisky Uuuh… lo puedo recordar como si hubiera sido ayer, fue como revivir la película de Proyecto X

-… suena lindo, hay que intentarlo alguna vez- comento Tsuna ahora con las ganas de un concurso de bebedores, una vez la habitación que le tocaría con Kyoya dejo sus cosas, observando que la habitación de Kyoya era una normal como cualquier otra… solo una cama para dos.

"Suena divertido lo de las bebidas" recordó Tsuna con lo que le platico Gumiya estaba tan concentrado en su mundo que no noto que Kyoya estaba acechándolo como vil león pero Tsuna sonrió como diablillo y fue más rápido y astuto, viéndolo al principio como un simple jueguito se posición sobre el azabache, este claro se sorprendió. Tsuna tarareaba por su victoria pero Kyoya tenía cara de: todavía no cantes victoria. Aprovechando la guardia baja de Tsuna, dos segundos fueron suficientes para que Kyoya tomara control del castaño y volviendo a su papel de carnívoro beso con casi desesperación a Tsuna. Este bien sabia que le besaría pero no estaba consciente de la magnitud del beso, no obstante todavía siguió viéndolo como un juego de a ver quien domina primero a quien. No se dejo vencer, para los ojos de un espectador sería algo como: _¡Se están literalmente comiendo a besos!_ Kyoya parecía ganar esta contienda pero Tsuna no iba a dejarle ganar no sin antes darle guerra, ya casi no eran besos, al parecer los besos habían pasado de moda, ahora eran caricias o chupones. Tsuna intentaba contener aquellos sonidos que para el eran vergonzosos, para Kyoya eran su recompensa. Un chupón le había dejado marca en el pecho, arrancándole de la boca unos suspiros, el azabache tenía la idea de pasar a otra cosa pero, mis queridos lectores. La vida es cruel.

-Kyoya-ni… la cena estará lista en di- cerro su boca y quedo tan pálido casi como la piel de un vampiro, Kyoya y Tsuna miraron al quien les interrumpió y entre estas tres personas hubo un lapso de silencio hasta que la pareja vio como los colores de pálido a rojo se llenaban en la cara de Megumi hasta cierto punto de que sus cejas tuvieran un tic nervioso.

-… Deberían sentir vergüenza…- empezó el azabache teñido aumentando el volumen de su voz.- Esta ya es… ¡la cuarta vez que les atrapo en pleno acto! ARGH DIOS MIO, SON… UN PAR DE CALENTURIENTOS- actuaba como si sus ojos se quemaran y sus pelos estaban de punta, prefirió cerrar muy fuerte los ojos.

-Co-como sea… en diez minutos, mas les vale ser puntuales- les advirtió y los dejo, tropezándose con las escaleras por seguir avergonzado de ver tal escenita.

Lupin: Holi, te ves rojito ¿Ya te diste otro trancazo en la maceta? (la cabeza xD)

-… Tengo el presentimiento de que mi primera pijamada en años no será lo que espero- suspiro el azabache bofeteándose para disminuir su violento sonrojo.

Ginger: ¡No te preocupes, sabemos la forma de cómo subirte el ánimo!

Algo no andaba bien, sospechaba de estos animales parlanchines.

* * *

**1 hora después**

**(O sea que si les valió caca lo de los 10 minutos xD)**

Había pasado mucho desde que dejaron de escuchar gritos, escuchaban gritos de Gokudera y de Megumi al igual que risas de los conejos pero hubo un momento en el que dejaron de reír, solo era silencio eso le extraño al castaño y al azabache tanto que bajaron a averiguar en realidad tenían pensado que el lugar estaría hecho un desastre, todo estaba impecable incluso más limpio de lo normal

-Algo hicieron- dedujo Hibari y el castaño estaba de acuerdo, pero el lugar estaba como si no hubiera ni un alma, solo ellos.

-¿Gokudera-kun?- trato de llamar al peliplata pero su respuesta fue un absoluto silencio.-… creo que salieron eso debe ser-

-¡TSUNA-SAN!- sintió un peso detrás suyo que le hizo derrumbarse y quedar como los gatos y sus pelos erizados. El azabache mayor fue el que lucía confundido… le cayó… del techo.- ¡du är här! _Du är som min brors fru... samt hund... kvinna __**(*)**_- Tsuna ladeo la cabeza sin entender muy bien lo que el azabache menor dijo además... estaba actuando raro y su voz se escuchaba arrastrada y floja por otra parte, Hibari apretó su puño y de la nada saco su tonfa golpeando muy fuerte a Megumi en la cabeza

-¡Kyoya! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- El castaño se preguntaba a que se debía el golpe, Megumi seguía hablando sueco y se escuchaba dolido y molesto por el golpe, solo eso sabia. De un momento a otro Gumiya junto a Oz estaban en el fondo del pasillo, daba un poco de miedo, con la oscuridad no se veía bien solo veían el brillo de los ojos de los animales.

-¡hiii!- Tsuna retrocedió y Kyoya se coloco protegiendo a Tsuna.- ¿Qué sucede con todos ustedes?-

Megumi gateo hasta sus conejos y comenzó a carcajear como un lunático, Hibari no sentía mucho miedo pero lo que era Tsuna estaban temblando incluso sus ojos.

-_berusad_**(****)**- dijo Hibari como palabra clave entonces suspiro y llevo a Tsuna a la sala, allí estaría seguro.

-¿Kyoya qué le pasa a Megumi? ¡¿Se le metió el demonio?!- se suicidaba si era eso, pero Hibari negó.

-Esta borracho- Tsuna parpadeo un par de veces.-… ya… veo- por poco y creía que tenía que llamar a un sacerdote.- Aquí estarás bien, no salgas hasta que yo te diga, Gokudera Hayato debe estar vagando por la casa también-

-¡¿Gokudera-kun esta también borracho?! No… no creo- se auto convencía porque ni de chiste quería saber sobre un Tsundere ebrio. Hibari salió de la sala, por un momento Tsuna vio el aura heroica en el azabache. Bueno, se trataba de Hibari Kyoya el nunca tomaría el papel de héroe a menos que se trate de Tsuna.

Y allí estaba, al fondo del pasillo oscuro estaba su hermano menor… borracho, perfecto momento comenzó una lluvia violenta, el pasillo estaba oscuro pero un trueno ilumino un poco observando que en la oscuridad brillaba un par de ojos, Kyoya sonrió sacando sus tonfas.

-Finalmente, te morderé a la muerte- Megumi no respondió pero sonrió como el gato Cheshire debajo de su camisa sacaba sus características pistolas de calibre 45

-… Kyoya-ni… disfrutare esto- jalo el gatillo de ambas pistolas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tsuna esperaba pacientemente hasta que un trueno deslumbró el lugar y le obligo a prender las luces, en una esquina estaba dos de los conejos de Megumi arrinconaditos… y allí también estaba Gokudera

-¿Gokudera-kun?-

-De-decimo ¿está bien?-

-estoy bien pero tú no te ves bien luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma- el peliplata sintió recorrer un escalofrió al igual que los conejos.- ¿Por qué Megumi esta borracho?-

Lupin: el pobre estaba triste porque no podía pasar tiempo con Tsuna y quisimos animarlo con un poco de whisky pero se paso de copas y termino por tomarse una botella entera- el castaño abrió los ojos espantado.

Ginger: A Gumiya y a Oz les pasó lo mismo y para ser sincero Megumi no es muy bueno bebiendo y cuando suele emborracharse solo busca pelear es como… ¡Pelea a muerte! Algo así-

-¡entonces es malo! Debemos detenerlos-

-Exactamente, lo que dice el Decimo-

Lupin: No te creo, estas temblando mucho más que el

Los cuatro empezaron a pensarle, una buena idea para detenerlos, a Hibari era muy difícil interrumpirle una batalla por el otro lado el menor no sabían con exactitud cuál era el factor para tranquilizarlo. Entonces, Tsuna tuvo una idea.

* * *

Hibari esquivaba con agilidad todas las balas de su hermano, era extraño que con estar ebrio era como si la vista se desarrollara cuando debería ser lo contrario, Megumi en cambio huía de los golpes del mayor y buscaba refugio y disparaba.

-Esto… me recuerda… Hajime-ni… envió un mensaje- saco el tema del hermano mayor entre ellos dos, mientras disparaba apuntando a la cabeza de Kyoya, solamente fallaba porque Kyoya era más rápido que el.

-El que me va a importar- contesto frio el azabache logrando por fin golpear al menor, pero fue a propósito, cuando se dio cuenta una bala le había rozado la mejilla. Fue cuando los movimiento de ambos se agilizaron mas, las pistolas ya no tenían balas eso significaba la victoria para Kyoya, sin embargo Megumi reía burlón debajo de su pantalón había sacado una daga usada para los combates tenía un grabado de águila en ella, le salió por sorpresa para Kyoya y estaba a punto de ser decapitado de no ser…

-¡Megumi!- algo llamo la atención al azabache menor y volteo a ver, era un Dino (mal hecho) dibujado con crayones, no tenían mucho tiempo así que estaba bastante feo.- Me alegra verte aquí- esa era la voz de Gokudera fingiendo ser la de Dino.- Quería hablar contigo sobre… ¡conejos!- por un instante pensaron que no iba a caer en eso pero…

-¡Dino-san a mi también me alegro de verlo!-

"CAYO REDONDITO" pensaron todos al mismo tiempo, el azabache de un momento a otro estaba tan nervioso y sonriente.

-Cualquier día es perfecto para hablar de ellos son muy lindos y son magnificos-

-L-lo… son-

-¡Kyoya aprovecha y detén a Megumi!- no era necesario mencionarselo, Kyoya golpeo tan fuerte al menor que incluso unas cuantas manchas de sangre quedaron en la pared.-… no tenias que ser tan bruto, espero que no hayas matado- nuevamente el menor había quedado inconsciente (*Numero de trancazos* Hibari: 1 Megumi: 2) si al pobre le seguían golpeando lo más seguro es que le daría algún retraso mental.

Lupin: ya tenemos a Gumiya y a Oz

Ginger: ¡Ya nadie corre peligro!

Claro ya nadie corre peligro dijeron, no hay porque temer dijeron. Hasta que la puerta fue pateada incluso llego a romperse y la lluvia con los truenos hacían la silueta de un joven adulto empapado. Tsuna trago saliva, Kyoya desmesuro sus ojos, los conejos temblaban de miedo y Gokudera se preguntaba quién era ese sujeto.

-Estoy en casa, Kyoya- era una voz madura, hermosa y joven pero que lastima que como debut se escucharan tan enfadada.

-… Hibari Hajime…- nombro Tsuna temblando de miedo, de los tres hermanos Hibari podría ser el más peligroso (naah, en lo peligroso y en lo cool nadie vence a Hibari Kyoya xD).

* * *

Alaaa DIOS ACABE POR FIN es que no podía acabarlo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :3 en lo personal me hizo reír mucho la parte de Hajime en el avión, no sabía que poner y el niño me recordó a Lambo… que canijo xD bueno, Hajime es el hermano mayor de Kyoya y del otro sujeto que le dan madrazos a diestra y siniestra, como podrán apreciar en este capitulo el tercer hermano no tiene muy buena suerte por cierto no saldrá Giovanni hasta el otro capitulo.

**(*): **Estas aquí… eres como la esposa de mi hermano… o perro… pero femenino

(Explicare, aquí Megumi trataba de decir "eres como la perra de mi hermano" a Tsuna… aquí que, por eso Kyoya le golpeo por groserote).

**(****): **Estas borracho

La razón de porque hablaba sueco, era porque el tipo viene de Suecia junto con el otro hermano y claro Kyoya también puede hablarlo porque él es… cool y peligroso (ok no, no tiene nada que ver) hubiera escrito algo más de los calenturientos de Hibari y Tsuna pero xD ay, es que no lo se


	4. Chapter 4

Juasjuasjuas perdón por haberme tardado un poquito, no fue ni por flojera ni… por floje… bueno si un poquito solo fueron como 15 minutos que decidí decir "no manches otro rato mas xD" pero NOO señoritas porque… el vicio es grande y últimamente ando con ganas de escribir drama y peleas tipo shonen *-* (fascinada por las batallas entre machos guapos) COMO SHEA. Aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haga reír tanto como los anteriores… o como a mi también, es que Dios si te lo imaginas resulta algo tan cagado (jaja perdón por la palabra).

Disfruten el capitulo mostrando las chiquiaventuras de Tsuna

* * *

Todos quedaron helados, al observar al joven adulto empapado, justamente un trueno apareció y se alcanzo a ver la cara enojada de este. Kyoya frunció el ceño y maldijo la suerte de tener a este ser vivo en su casa nuevamente. Por otra parte, Tsuna temblaba de miedo su sola presencia le indicaba tener cuidado con ese sujeto; Gokudera no sabía la gravedad de la situación.

-¡Quien te crees para llegar de esta manera!- Hajime solo llevo su mirada hacia el peliplata como si no viniera al caso Tsuna le tapo la boca a su mano derecha queriendo callarle con cinta canela.

-Gokudera-kun este sujeto es… el hermano mayor de Kyoya y Megumi- dijo el castaño en un susurro.

-¿Qué? Entonces son… ¿tres?- Tsuna le indico que guardara silencio, mientras que el ignoraba todo, el mayor dio un paso mirando desde arriba a sus hermanos, el menor Hibari Kyoya le veía como siempre era como decir "Bienvenido, herbívoro podrido" así que su mirada asesina era una bienvenida pero por otra parte…

-¿Qué sucede con tu hermano? Contesta Kyoya- pregunto Hajime, su voz gruesa hizo temblar a Tsuna y a los conejos, Kyoya no contesto solo guardo sus tonfas y se fue a su habitación. No respondería pero sabría quien sí, así que su mirada lentamente la llevo hacia Tsuna.

-Ti-tiempo sin vernos Hajime-san- Tsuna lloraba internamente además de que el mayor estaba empapado y el menor de los tres además de inconsciente estaba sonrojado y tenía cara de estar en un buen sueño.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi- empezó el mayor, sacando de su bolsillo unos lentes… que estaban mojados también.- desconozco lo que ha sucedido aquí espero que usted pueda explicármelo- hablo con propiedad agarrando a Megumi como saco de papas, Gokudera miro la forma brusca que se trataban entre si así que quizá… lo mejor si era estar calladito.

-Si… pero primero que nada, debería tomar un baño-

-Tiene razón, debo entrar en calma para matar apropiadamente estos dos piojos- dijo el mayor subiendo las escaleras, entrando a la primera habitación de huéspedes, depositando (con una nula delicadeza) a su hermano pequeño en ella, pero este ni reacción, se quito el saco, desfajándose la camisa y aflojando su corbata. Tsuna lo observaba comparándolo con un modelo llegando a la conclusión que entre Hajime y un modelo no había mucha diferencia.

-I-iré por las toallas- dijo nervioso el castaño, a lo que el mayor iba al baño.

Ginger: ¡Ginger quiere bañarse con Hajime!- el conejito bebe escalo hasta el hombro del mayor y ambos entraron al baño dejando a Tsuna finalmente respirar con tranquilidad, ahora debía explicarle lo sucedido de manera que este no quiera matar a sus dos hermanos.

-Decimo… ese hombre-

-Ah, su nombre es Hibari Hajime es el mayor y ahora mismo debe estar muy enojado porque no fuimos por él al aeropuerto, Megumi me había mencionado que llegaría pero lo olvide por completo- el hombre tenía 20 años ya, uno debería decir que ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para valerse por sí mismo, pues este caso no es así.

-¿Debería hacer algo al respecto?- pregunto el peliplata preocupado.

-En caso de que Hajime se levante a matarlos lo que debes hacer es llevarte a Megumi lejos como a 8 pueblos de distancia si es a un país diferente estará mejor, donde debes decirle que tendrá que pasarla encerrado dentro de una celda blindada por un tiempo de 9 meses… que eso es lo que le dura el enojo a Hajime-san mientras que a Kyoya… ugh necesitaremos rezar- bajo las escaleras junto con su mano derecha.

* * *

***Una hora después***

**Casa de Hibari. Sala de estar**

**12:40 P.M**

Hajime vestía una yukata gris rozando a negro con decorados de color carmín, su serio semblante lucia mejor y en sus manos acariciaba a un dormido Ginger frente a él estaba la cena servida, en el otro extremo de la mesa estaba Tsuna y Gokudera muy nerviosos.

-¿Y bien? Tienen algo que explicarme- dijo el azabache tomando un sorbo de su te.

-Bu-bueno… veras Hajime-san todo esto sucedió porque…-

Lupin: ¡Yo! ¡Déjeme contarle!

El conejito animado se puso en la mesa y lucia muy emocionado, Hajime levanto una ceja mientras que Tsuna asesinaba con la mirada al entrometido conejo.

Lupin: Primero ¡Tsuna y Hibari iban a hacer cosas indecentes así como cuando hay ruidos extraños en la noche!

"¡Maldito bastardo!" pensó Tsuna poniéndose sus guantes para matarlo pero solamente no podía porque Gokudera trataba con todas sus fuerzas detenerlo. Hajime se atraganto de su te verde mientras que Gumiya y Oz tenían la boca abierta de la sorpresa, además su sonrojo no podía disimularse.

Lupin: ¡aja, pero llego Gokudera quien es amigo de Tsuna seguramente planeaba violarse a Megumi mientras dormía!

"¡Además de bastardo, mentiroso!" Gokudera quedo rojo de vergüenza e ira. Lupin se divertía relatando los hechos como si hubiera estado en muchas partes, a medida que contaba el rostro de Hajime se quebraba dando entender que definitivamente mataría no solo a sus hermanos sino que también a todos los demas.

Lupin: ¡Y mientras Megumi hacia la comida, Tsuna y Kyoya estaban como animales en celo comiéndose el uno al otro!

"¡COMO DIABLOS SABE ESO!" pensaron los presentes en la sala, mientras que Tsuna enrojecido, estaba siendo derrotado poco a poco, Oz tenía la intención de detener esto pero… era divertido, solo por eso no lo detendría.

Lupin: ¡Megumi los cachó y se sintió desanimado! pero aquí entra el genialoso de Lupin con un andar elegante y sensual, con sonrisa de galán y consolo a Megumi

"¡Te va crecer la nariz como a Pinocho!" pensaron los conejos estupefactos.

Lupin: Y le di un poco de vodka a Megumi además aprovechando le serví un _Midori _(es una bebida alcohólica de color verde que sabe a melón, en mi opinión sabe bien dulce y luego se le siente el alcohol… digo, lo que me da mi hermana xD) y entonces se puso "hasta las chanclas" y actuaba todo zombi y luego ¡ese borracho hizo que Gumiya y Oz bebieran también! Yo me salve junto con Ginger, Megumi y los dos comenzaron a murmurar cosas de miedo ¡dio mucho miedo! Y nos fuimos a esconder, entonces allí estaba Gokudera en una esquina temblando como gelatina.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Hajime con tono de interés pero su cara estaba ensombrecida.

Lupin: ¡sí! Y luego y lo mejor fue una pelea ultra mega genial entre Kyoya y Megumi, Kyoya golpeaba a Megumi y Megumi con sus pistolas mega geniales casi le daba a Kyoya entonces Tsuna se le ocurrió distraerlo con un dibujo mal hecho de Dino ¡ya sabes! El rubio que le mueve el tapete al chiquillo (mover el tapete: es como decir, que te gusta o que te excita Jajaja ok no, esa última no XD) ¡y funciono! Y LUEGO LLEGA KYOYA Y LE DA UN SANTO TONFAZO EN LA CABEZA Y TODA SU SANGRE SE ESPARCIO POR TODA LA CASA, SUS VICERAS SE LE SALIERON POR LOS OJOS Y SUS HUESOS SE INCENDIARON Y SU CEREBRO EXPLOTO COMO PIÑATA Y LUEGO TSUNA QUEDO COMO QUE Uuuh... Y GOKUDERA QUEDO COMO QUE… UuuH… y luego llegaste tu. Fin-

Hajime, Tsuna y Gokudera no sabían como reaccionar con aquello último, Gumiya quedo un tanto dislocado por otra parte estaba Oz tratando de contener una carcajada limpia, pero alguien debía romper este silencio.

-Umm… Hajime-san debo decir que ciertas cosas si son ciertas pero unas que otras MUY exageradas- el castaño se levanto e hizo una reverencia.- ¡Pero por favor! No mate a Kyoya ni a Megumi- el azabache mayor quedo un tanto desconcertado pero pronto lo asimilo y estaba listo para dar su veredicto.

-...Muy bien… no los matare por esta vez si Tsunayoshi-kun insiste tanto- Tsuna y Gokudera junto con los conejos respiraron con tranquilidad y alivio.- Sin embargo- se levanto saliendo de la sala.- Kyoya, explícame como esta eso de quitarle la virginidad a un niño como Sawada Tsunayoshi- Kyoya no contesto y solo bufo mientras que ahí iba Lupin a explicarle, otra vez.

Lupin: No es la primera vez ¡fue tan gracioso! Una vez yo los vi haciéndolo en la cocina

Oz: Lupin, por tu seguridad te recomiendo callarte

Gumiya: no, ya es muy tarde para eso.

Hajime tembló recargándose en la pared observando con detenimiento a su hermano y luego al castaño, no podía imaginarse a un niño tan inocente como Tsuna experimentando algo como eso… bueno si, pero nunca lo creyó.

-Actúas como una mamá… pensé que había quedado claro lo moretones en el cuello de Tsunayoshi- el azabache tomo al castaño mostrándoles las marcas rojas en su cuello. Lo que dejo a Gokudera y Hajime con las caras rojas.

-De-Decimo… usted…-

-Debería matarte Kyoya por profanar el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi-kun- el azabache mayor de su _obi_ saco un _tanto _(es una arma corta de doble filo que se le parece a la pequeña katana), Tsuna tembló de miedo al ver el arma blanca muy cerca de Kyoya, este no se movió ni nada sin embargo unos mechones de su cabello fueron cortados.

-… ¿Kyoya-ni? Ah ¡Hajime-ni por fin llegaste!- ese fue el colmo para el mayor que explotó al verlos tan frescos como si no sintieran culpa absolutamente de nada, se acabo. Cambio de opinión.

-¡ESTAN MUERTOS!- grito el mayor queriendo rebanarlos, pero fue detenido por Tsuna, Gokudera y los conejos. Hibari comenzaba a molestarse por el numero de herbívoros que se habían acumulado, saco sus tonfas dispuesto a morder a todos hasta la muerte exceptuando a Tsuna, Megumi por defensa saco sus dos pistolas. Dentro de la casa de Hibari había un inusual escándalo, los vecinos se quedaban mirando la casa por lo extraño que era escuchar un escándalo allí, estruendos, tonfazos, balazos, gritos, suplicas y risas de todo se escuchaban en esa casa.

En el techo de una casa había un atractivo rubio observaba el escándalo desde su lugar, temblaba un poquito y su acompañante la sexy guardiana de la nube, Alilem esperaba las ordenes de su estúpido jefe para iniciar el secuestro de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-¿Qué sucede ahí adentro?- pregunto la pelirroja interessada en saber lo que ocurria en el interior, se escuchaban gritos como los de unos cerdos en el matadero.

-Un pandemonio, eso es lo que sucede- el rubio tomo un sorbo de su juguito de manzana y cuando se lo acabo se levanto e hizo una pose de Don Juan con una rosa en la mano.- ¡Oh vaya, pero que dicha la mía! Yo aquí gozando de un delicioso jugo comprado del super mercado y mi Tsunayoshi-kun parece sufrir… ¡debería protegerlo!- dijo decidido, y Alilem asintió sonriente por la determinación de su jefe, este hombre iba en serio, era un pervertido pero iba en serio.

-¿Chicas me escuchan? La misión se cancela por hoy, vámonos a casa- dijo el rubio, revelando el escondite de sus demas guardianas quienes estaban felices de irse excepto una y esa era la guardiana de la nube.

-¡¿Qué?! Dijiste que ibas a proteger a Décimo ¿A dónde se fue esa despampanante determinación? ¡DE HACE 5 JODIDOS SEGUNDOS!- la lluvia rió por la desesperación de la nube.

-Hibari Kyoya… es mi oponente- comenzó serio.- Pero debes estar bromeando no voy a enfrentarme a esas dos bestias, así que la misión se pospone, así que aprovechemos para planear nuestras asombrosas entradas- todas las demás guardianas parecían estar de acuerdo menos Alilem que había quedado parada como estatua con cara de póker.

* * *

Este fue el cuarto capitulo y espero que les haya gustado un montón xD bueeno, con Hajime presente ahora conocen a los dos hermanos de Hibari. Megumi, el idiota que actúa como colegiala enamorada cuando ve a Dino y a Hajime el otro idiota que tiene la suerte con las patas chuecas, el marcador de golpes va así: Hibari: 1 Tsuna: 0 Megumi: 2 Hajime: 0 Giovanni: mmh extraño, lleva 0. Escribiré pronto el siguiente capitulo ya tengo unas cuantas ideas xD ok ¡nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


End file.
